Many spectator event facilities (e.g., stadiums) are equipped with bench-style or bleacher seating (hereafter “bleachers”) instead of individual seats. Regardless of the various materials utilized to construct these bleachers, sitting on these bleachers for extended periods of time can be extremely uncomfortable. Moreover, the lack of a backrest on these bleachers may tend to strain and/or aggravate the upper and/or lower back. Further, while some spectator event facilities are equipped with individual seats having backrests, these individual seats tend to be made of metal, hard plastics and/or wood, which have also tended to contribute to similar user discomfort and/or aggravation. As a result, many people desiring to attend spectator events have foregone such attendance due to the discomfort and/or physical demands associated with sitting on bleachers or hard seats. Moreover, such user discomfort/aggravation has also been associated with sitting on bench-style or hard seats associated with picnic tables, boats, hunting stands (e.g., for deer hunting), and the like.
Several attempts have been made to reduce/diminish the discomfort associated with bench-style and/or hard seating systems, such as those associated with spectator event seating. In the simplest attempt, portable cushions have been carried by individuals to be placed on the hard wooden, metal, or plastic surface of the seating system. While these cushions may address the pain of sitting on the hard surface (at least to a limited extent), they do not address strain on the upper and lower back. In another attempt, a portable seat combined with a backrest has been utilized to reduce/alleviate back pain/strain associated with bench-style and/or hard seating. More particularly, the most common design for these portable seats is a foldable seat that has both a seat portion and a backrest that are foldably connected. Although some of these portable seats have at least somewhat of a solid backrest, some of these portable seats are equipped with backrests that are extremely flimsy (e.g., provide a backrest in form, but not in substance) so that user back pain/strain is still a common occurrence. While some portable seats have provided limited substantive relief of back pain/strain associated with sitting in bleachers or the like, one of the costs associated with the same is that these portable seats tend to be extremely heavy, which may make them difficult to transport and/or even unusable for certain (e.g., elderly and/or physically weak) individuals. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a portable seat that is relatively light in weight to enhance its transportability, and further, that may be adjusted to better accommodate the needs/desires of the particular user.